Forum:2012-07-13 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Category:Page-by-PageAgatha's giant clank has a modesty drape? Most unusual garment for a clank. : Always remember to sign your posts. Also remember to logon before editing. You can insert a signature at a later time. You can correct mistakes by re-editing. That being said - The loin cloth/modesty drape is most likely just there to make drawing the clank easier. Phil did enough fancy work on the head and shoulders and didn't want to deal with the mechanisms where the legs joined the torso. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :: And 'cause it's funny. Argadi (talk) 22:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I have been waiting for the last panel of this page since chapter five, page seventy-eight, even though I stopped expecting it after "that kissing scene". On a totally different note, does the above comment belong on Friday's page or Wednesday's? Charlotte Eisenlöwe 07:55 July 13, 2012. (UTC) How will Agatha react? (At least she's not in the Madness Place.) Argadi (talk) 10:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) This is a bit different from what I expected. I had thought Agatha would be expressing gratitude. This is Tarvek expressing his fellings. Now, I hope the two of them quickly remember that there's a war going on. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :It is almost exactly what I expected. This cinches it as far as I am concerned. Agatha will keep both of 'em. I know, it is not particularly savory for her to do such a thing, but just think how many kings have been married to one woman while keeping a long string of mistresses in our version of Europe. This is Agatha Heterodyne, folks! She will do whatever she needs to do or wants to do. She needs and wants both of these young men. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, of course Tarvek will be around. At the very least as Prime Minister. The story line is fairly old - Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot. It's part of the drama. Anyway, they are all still young and she's fairly uncommitted at this point. She is attracted to them both but has yet to fully trust them. And she is looking after her own interests, which don't necessarily mesh with either Gil's or Tarvek's. 14:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC)AndyAB99 (talk) :::She seems a bit stunned, but hey, always good to keep an extra consort around just in case one gets maimed / dismembered / eaten by one's own experiment / etc. Gil is the doofy, lovable good guy, and Tarvek is the sly, sneaky, silver-tongued mystery. In my heart, I must root for Gil, but damn if that Tarvek isn't a smooth one! Joseline.hargrave (talk) 16:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) This could hurt Tarvek's chances with the weasel keeper, unless she's still unconscious. Argadi (talk) 22:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't help but notice, though, that not only does Gil have more panels like these with Agatha, (and also, I believe, a larger one? Too lazy to search & post right now..) but also, Tarvek still hasn't achieved pink-and-red-and-hearts-for-a-background status. He & Agatha obviously have chemistry, but to me it's pretty obvious that in the end, her heart is with Gil. In effect, King Agatha will certainly take Gil as her Queen; and if the Foglios really do want to be that kinky, yes, Tarvek will be her lifelong Mistress. 21:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I think it's obvious who makes Agatha's little heart beat faster. Gil's been with us from volume one. There is a long list of scenes, my two favorites for Agatha's feelings are here and here (Ba-bump!). Violetta actually covered matters quite well I thought. She does point out Tarvek's advantages. : Judging from all the extra drawings of Agatha and Gil together, there's strong reason to think the Foglio's have paired them off. And, this is my opinion, judging from one of the December donation wallpapers, with Agatha snuggled in Gils arms on an overstuffed chair in front of an electric fireplace, with Krosp curled up and asleep, with snow falling outside, that it is Queen (possibly Empress) Agatha and her Royal Consort sitting in HER chair (there's a trilobite on it), in front of HER fireplace, in HER castle. King Gil nothing. Prime Minister "Storm King" Tarvek very possible. As Thanos the Wrenchman said, she has them both on her string. Violetta's right but not quite - Agatha is not surrendering power to anyone. BUT we've got a number of years of webcomic to go before we find out how it ends. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC)